in unknown world
by arezkibillal
Summary: Teenage boy lost in the unknown and looking for his identity and his family on his journey to meet allies and enemies, but his nightmares for turtles and a beast . This story includes adventure, fantasy, comedy, romance, mystery .


**Chapter 1: Chicken and birds and crazies**

* * *

I've been a lonely weak, I do not remember who I am and where I place it like a woods where just nothing trees infinitely I do not remember anything, But wait? I have to stop myself from walking without good reason should be focusing and collect information about this place Hey fountain Maybe I can be gauged from the be if I looked at reflexive Okay (I went to the fountain) Well I have black hair, my eyes are brown, and I think I intelligent than my appearance Well (voice rumbling My stomach) I'm hungry that must to be a place for eat .

After the march lasted for some time, I found a simple windmill seems in the case of a good Well, there must be a person at home can be performed Give some food. But what if it's inside a murderer or a criminal will make me a servant or his dinner I can't be admitted to this place without knowing of the inhabited Well, I have to look for .. Oh good stone I can throw and hit the door while he hid and so I know from the inside Well this good (I threw a stone in front of the door and I hid behind a tree)

Well, if someone opens the door to this blaring moment and oh it's just a woman seem in 45 year-old, her hair color orange and wearing a blue dress and has some freckles. Well I'll go to it seems good but I have to stay cautious.

Ms: Is there one here

I revealed myself from behind the tree and I told her: I

Ms: Oh Baby What are you doing here

I told her : I am hungry and I found this windmill

Ms: Oh please enter to inside

I: Thank you Ms. Oh

Ms: call me Beatrice

I: ok Beatrice

I came to her house the main color is blue, and there are statues of birds mummified I turned around and I asked her: Do you Congregational mummified bird

Beatrice: Yes, I love her

My stomach rumbling

Beatrice: Oh I will prepare soup

I told her: Thank you

After two minutes

I heard the voice of Chicken

Beatrice came out of the Cuisine

Beatrice: Oh heck again

I asked her: who what happened

Beatrice: A thief steals a chicken every day and I can't caught him

I suggested: Maybe just a fox or a wolf

Beatrice: no eat first and then I will show you

After that I ate

I told her: Thank you

Beatrice: No need to thank Um what is your name

I told her Lake: I do not remember

Beatrice: I Remember me boy I'll give you a name like him Wort

I smiled: wort is not bad

Beatrice: Well I'll show you a chicken home

I: Well

We went to the home of chicken

Beatrice: See it not traces of an animal that on clay

I: Well, I will follow the footprints and see what I can do

Beatrice: Beware

After tracing footprints on the soil and mud , and I found a red hut over the hill

Well, if it must be that this is the home of chicken thief and I can not go so well maximized to first over the hill.

I arrived I looked through a window and a woman appear in the 30-year-old seems crazy, but appeared to enter I can not go back to the windmill without chicken This is a decent well will the smallest door and I run.

Summit rang the door and stick my hand spiky women slot door

Woman: from here

Slip because the door hit my mouth immediately with Well it does not matter, I have observed many repeat Well it does not matter

The crazy woman saw me and said: Well what we have here

I said fearfully: Um boy you have to give it a chicken

Grab it from my neck and into her hut shoot

Woman's crazy: Well I've got him on my dinner

I said to her: what you are doing

Woman: it's easy to steal chicken and cook to eat in order to hide my sadness because my fiance despicable, but did not try the taste of children

I opened my eyes completely

I told her: Om Ah, Is this his image

Woman: Me drifted away from it torments me

I smiling slyly and I said : Well, do you mean that you are beyond this image

scream madly: drifted away

Closer and she began scared unfortunately is blow my hand fell picture of them and hold it is a knife

But suddenly Beatrice entered the door and blow woman using wood

After quarter of an hour in the mill

Beatrice: Well, I thank you on behalf of my chicken you can stay over here Wort

I told her: No Thanks have to go to start a new live and remember who I will be, but can you give me a bag and some foods

After a period

Beatrice: I prefer everything requested of me Wort and pose you some jam and cheese bread and my feather to Remember me .

i asked her: What do you mean '' my feather ''

Beatrice: a long story, but just take it and do not forget me

And i say goodbye to her and go in my way I still do not understand what I meant, but this is not important I have a good name of the plant and the opportunity to learn more myself Well this sunset is beautiful, and I was walking in the woods alone, probably it will be the next best but I have now set fire .


End file.
